


Inspiring the Next Generation

by Seigus



Series: TsubaHono Family [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigus/pseuds/Seigus
Summary: What if the child in LL Sunshine episode 12 was Tsubasa and Honoka's kid? Aqours met the people they had least expected to and finally found the answer to their question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because that kid in LLS episode 12 looks too much like TsubaHono's love child. Slight spoilers if you haven't watched the ep. I took a few liberties with the timeline so this story is set way more than 5 years after the original series.

Chika and the rest of Aqours stood before Otonokizaka High Shool, marveling at the magnificent red-bricked building. It was a huge but old school, defending more than a century of history and precious memories. Despite its age, it had not been affected by the sands of time, still retaining its traditions and unwavering school spirit. Students of Otonokizaka were known to be warm and genuine, much like a certain orange-haired former idol group leader. The regal blue sakura emblem stood proudly in the center of the building while green leaves fluttered in the cool summer breeze.

They had finally made it here - the place where Muse started.

“This was where Muse was…” Chika breathed in amazement.

Dia could hardly keep her mouth closed. “They saved this school…”

“They entered Love Live…”

“And performed a miracle…”

As reverence filled their hearts, they were content to simply absorb the view, admiring the school for all it represented.

“Here I go!”

Alas, the peaceful moment was shattered by the perky exclamation of a young child. The group turned towards the source and all eyes widened at the sight of a little girl sporting honey blonde hair and a familiar side ponytail dashing past them. Without a second thought, she hopped onto the stair railing and slid down, giggling all the way to the first landing with ease as if she had done it many times. Not once did anyone detect a hint of fear in those bright emerald eyes. She spun around with a big smile, round eyes shining, and raised her stubby fingers to show a peace sign. The teenagers found themselves lost in that carefree gaze, feeling like they had been transported back to their own childhood.

“That was dangerous!” A woman stopped next to Dia and called out to the child, forehead creased with worry.

“Pretty good, right?” Entirely ignoring the woman’s warning, the girl only grinned wider, chest puffed with pride. In her little moment of triumph, she did not notice a shadow looming over her tiny form until it was too late because a pair of arms had scooped her up. She squeaked in surprise.

“Upsy-daisy,” a smooth voice spoke.

Ruby and Dia blinked. The newcomer looked - and sounded - strangely familiar but her features were obscured by a black cabbie cap and a large pair of sunglasses.

“Mama!” The shock on the little one’s face vanished upon recognition of the woman’s voice, causing the adult’s lips to curve into a tender smile as she cradled the girl against her body.

“You’ve been causing trouble for Nakano-san again, haven’t you?”

“I’ve been a good girl!”

“Hmm?” The woman’s hum carried a warning tone. “I was sure I heard Nakano-san yelling after you.”

“Uguu…” Her daughter made a guilty noise and looked down, fidgeting with the hem of her white dress which had random dirt patches. However seconds later, her head shot up and she retorted with a smug grin, “But Mommy taught me how to do it!”

The short-haired brunette sighed. “You really take after your Mommy.” She pinched her girl’s cute button nose, wiggling it playfully. “Remember I said you can only do it if we are around. Don’t make trouble for Nakano-san.”

“Bwah! Mama, I can’t breathe!”

“Use your mouth.”

But the child continued to squirm, arms thrashing wildly, finally knocking off her mother’s sunglasses. It landed with a horrible clack on the concrete.

“Ah, that’s the third pair this month, Tsukasa!” the woman moaned, pretending to look heartbroken.

“It’s Mama’s fault!” The girl called Tsukasa stuck out her tongue.

“A-RISE’s Tsubasa-san?!” Dia and Ruby’s jaws hit the floor.

The woman in question finally glimpsed away from her daughter and noticed the group of teenage girls watching them.

“Eh? A-RISE?!” The other members of Aqours did a double take.

“A-RISE, huh… That’s so nostalgic,” Tsubasa mused, a soft smile playing on her lips. Her little bundle of joy wriggled in her arms.

“Mama, are they your friends?” Curious orbs that bore the same green as her mother’s wandered over the nine unfamiliar faces.

“Maybe. They seem to know me,” came Tsubasa’s cryptic answer. She set Tsukasa down on the ground and held her hand. Turning towards the group, she gave a polite bow. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kira Tsubasa and this is my daughter.” She shook her daughter’s hand lightly, giving an encouraging nod.

The girl copied her mother’s earlier action and did a 45-degree bow. “Nice to meet you. I am Kira Tsukasa but you can call me Tsuka-chan. I have the best mommies in the world!”

Tsubasa nearly choked. “Not that!”

“But I really have the most, most, most amazing mommies!”

Tsubasa let out an exasperated sigh, utterly defeated. “Alright, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Erm…” Chika took a step forward. “We are Aqours, a school idol group from Uranohoshi Girls’ Academy in Uchiura. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you!” her group mates echoed.

“Uchiura is pretty far from Tokyo.” Tsubasa glanced briefly at Otonokizaka, then at the group which coincidentally had nine members. “Could it be that you are here to look for Muse?”

The question caught them off guard. They couldn’t deny it was their wish to meet the legendary group they had been chasing after all this while. Riko was the first to regain her composure.

“Actually, we came here to find out what made Muse different and greater than so many idol groups. Why is it that they were able to save their school while we don’t even have a single applicant for our open house although we’ve passed the preliminary qualifiers? How did they capture the hearts of so many people?”

A distant memory of two high school girls having a one-to-one talk at the park one lazy autumn evening flashed in Tsubasa’s mind.

“So you want to be like them?” Her voice was quiet. A strong draft blew past them, carrying her words along and leaving the younger girls to ponder in silence over her question. Something about her words had struck them.

The sound of running footsteps broke them out of their thoughts.

“Nakano-san!” A ginger who appeared to be in her late twenties waved animatedly at Nakano as she jogged in their direction. Midway though, she tripped over her own feet and would have faceplanted if she didn’t regain her balance in time. When she finally caught up, she broke into a grateful beam. “Thank you for looking after Tsuka-chan again!”

“It’s my pleasure.” Nakano offered a demure smile of her own and pointed towards the stairs. “She’s down there with your wife.”

“Oh, Tsubasa is here already?” The happiness on her face shone brighter if it was even possible. “Thanks again, Nakano-san!”

“You are welcome. I’ll be going then.”

You nudged Chika in the ribs. “Chika-chan, your eyes are going to pop out if you stare any harder.” But Chika did not respond. Right before her stood her idol - the one and only Kousaka Honoka whom she had looked up to since years ago. Aside from her slightly longer hair which was worn down, the ex-leader of Muse did not look any different from her idol days. Her eyes were still a dazzling cerulean, clear as the sky and not at all wearied by the harsh realities of adulthood.

It was like a replay of the scene that transpired a few minutes ago. Honoka leaped easily onto the metal railing, sliding while calling her wife and daughter’s names merrily, and finished with a perfect landing.

“Mommy!” Tsukasa broke away from Tsubasa and launched herself into Honoka’s outstretched arms. The ginger caught the tot and spun around, their boisterous laughter filling the air.

“Uh-oh!”

The Aqours members had a heart attack when Honoka wobbled towards the steps leading down. “Look out!” they screamed.

But all that worry was for naught because Tsubasa had swiftly moved in and embraced the out-of-control duo. The force of her action rammed them towards the wire fence on the side with Tsubasa taking the brunt of the impact.

“Oof!” The blow knocked the wind out of the brunette. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with an apologetic Honoka and a thoroughly amused Tsukasa.

“Again! Again!” chirped the girl sandwiched between the two adults.

“No,” Tsubasa rejected. “It was dangerous.”

“Aww…” Tsukasa pouted.

“Listen to Mama, okay? She doesn’t want Tsuka-chan to get hurt.” Honoka patted the fluffy head of brown hair and then looked at her wife. “Thanks, Tsubasa.”

“I think I deserve more than that.” A charming smirk was all Honoka needed to know what she wanted. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Tsubasa’s fine lips.

All of Aqours flushed pink.

“Me too! Me too!” Tsukasa bounced excitedly. Her parents exchanged knowing looks. Honoka raised their kid and they each pecked one of the chubby cheeks. The girl was all giggly when she received her beloved mothers’ smooches. Honoka put her down and checked her watch.

“Oh no! It’s almost time! Umi-chan’s going to be mad if we are late!”

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it Maki-san’s celebratory party?”

“That’s true but you know Umi-chan. She always scolds me over the tiniest things.” Honoka crouched low and clamped her hands down on Tsukasa’s shoulders, eyes set in determination. “Listen, Tsuka-chan, let’s have a race to Nishikino Hospital. If you win, Mommy will let you eat all the ice-cream you want later.”

“Really?” The others could almost see the sparkles in the girl’s eyes.

“Of course!”

“Tsukasa will win!” Tsukasa sprinted towards the next railing and glided down as she did earlier.

“Oh! Good fighting spirit!” Honoka cheered in approval, her own adrenaline pumping. “Mommy’s not gonna lose too!” Chasing after the energetic child, she pulled the exact same stunt on the railing.

Chika and gang gaped at the scene, flabbergasted. Their image of a flawless superhuman shattered into a million pieces. But there was something about the way Honoka and Tsukasa barged forward without a care in the world; it planted itself in their hearts and wouldn’t go away.

“You know, I asked Honoka the same question when A-RISE lost to Muse.” Tsubasa’s voice snapped them back to reality. “She couldn’t give me a proper answer but I somehow understood. I hope you did too.” She flashed them a warm smile. With a wave, Tsubasa turned around and went after her wife and daughter, surprising the teenagers when she too, slid down the railings, quickly catching up.

Another gust of wind whooshed past. Chika placed her hand over her chest, feeling the steady rhythm of her heart.

_No fear._

“I think I kind of got it.”

_Not wrapped up in what others might think._

She took in her friends’ expressions and realized they all wore the same look.

_Just keep moving forward._

Facing the stairs, she performed a deep bow and as if their hearts were linked, the rest did the same.

_As one._

“Thank you very much!”

Their voices reverberated in the narrow space. Honoka was long gone, so were Tsubasa and Tsukasa.

But they had each other and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the one-shot! I just had to write it after seeing that adorable loli!Honk ^_^


End file.
